injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic (Multiverse saga)
Sonic is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Sonic is a character in the series of games of the same name, made by sega. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History Ending Crash of Universes Sonic had been transported to the new world along with the esmaralds chaos, after just the first thing I saw was the destruction caused by the forces of the dark beyonder and the heroes who faced them to them, sonic helped Earth's heroes and with the chaos esmaralds defeated the dark beyonder transformed into super sonic, so obtaining the graces of the heroes to help them against the dark beyonder and its exercised , Sonic you asked to the dr. strange and to the dr. fate that you help to return to his universe, but first wanted to enjoy the race of his life with the Scarlet Speedster; Flash. Moveset Special Attack * Homing Attack: Sonic jumps up and curls into a ball before launching himself at the opponent like a cannonball. * Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and charges up power for as long as the attack button is mashed. When the button is let go of, Sonic will roll forward at high speeds and ram into the opponent, the hit gaining more power the more the attack button was mashed. * Blue Bounce: Sonic curls into a ball and spins, similar to the Spin Dash. However, instead of rolling forward when the attack button is let go of, Sonic will instead bounce like a ball. This can be used to bounce forward, upward, or backward. * Light Dash: Sonic dashes at the opponent, leaving behind a trail of blue afterimages. While it does little damage, it is good for crossing distances and lets him pass through attacks. Grab Sonic Overdrive: Sonic flings the opponent into the air and curls up into a ball, starting to rotate. The opponent then lands on him while he is spinning, slicing them up. Ultimate Attack Super Form: '''Sonic summons the seven Chaos Emeralds, turning into Super Sonic, sonic fly at the opponent and kicks them in the face. If he hits, Sonic, places his hand on the ground and starts moving his legs really fast, causing his legs to resemble a figure-eight pattern. Sonic then runs at the opponent at extremely high speeds, running in circles around them until a tornado forms and carries the opponent into the air. Sonic then jumps into the tornado and, using some debris sucked into it as platforms, repeatedly spin dashes into the opponent. When Sonic reaches the top of the tornado, he jumps into the air, curls into a ball, and launches himself into his foe like a cannonball, slamming them back into the ground, after this return in this normal form. Entrance, exit, and tunt '''Entrance: Sonic spin dashes onto the screen and does a thumbs up. Exit: Sonic grins and wags his finger at the opponent before running offscreen. '''Taunt: '''Wags his finger and says "You Got It Ace Let's Race!" or "Up Over and Gone!" Appareance Piggsvinet_Sonic.png|normal SuperSonic.png|Super Sonic Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes